Quite Easy
by waterrain
Summary: Switzerland knows all too well about how easy it is to have France and he does not mind it for that makes things simple. Plus it is mostly free and Switzerland likes that fact a lot.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Debating about whether or not to have more chapters to this FanFic. Anyway thinking about making a Single FanFic that contains Japan x Switzerland and Switzerland x Japan. Japan is the 2nd largest provider of Swiss imports in Asia (after China). Also thought about doing a Japan x Switzerland x China FanFic with Switzerland being the Bottom.  
**

**Sleepy, but pressing onward despite it being 12:09AM right now at night and yawning slightly sorry about the sheer shortness of this chapter. **

**I'll more than likely work on Chapter One for a Switzerland x Russia Fanfic on August 1 2010 at night time since I will more than likely not have any time during the daylight hours. Now it is 12:31AM and finally finished with this chapter. Anyway, I'm planning to sleep after posting this Fanfic up.**

**Warning Switzerland x France**

Switzerland had France laid out on the bed and smirking down at him. He held France's wrists around his head and straddling the slim hips.

"Your exports to me have lessened, France." Switzerland said to him innocently and he watched as France's cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"What do you expect with being on top." France moaned as he felt Switzerland's lower half creating friction and feeling rather turned on by it.

"It's not my fault." Switzerland stated flatly and he used his knee to part France's legs. It was quite easy and Switzerland smiled in amusement at that face, but carried on.

"You enjoy teasing me." France groaned loudly as Switzerland merciless teased his entrance and then moaned lewdly when he felt the sudden welcomed intrusion.

"I can't deny that France." Switzerland said slowly as he increased the pace and watched as France's cheeks turned red.

"Mm, Feels so good." France moaned loudly and his legs parted even more wanting to have Switzerland go deeper. He was not disappointed and Switzerland always hitting the right spot. France thought that Switzerland was great in bed and he was thankful there was no gun play this time, but Switzerland always left him guessing and it was okay because no matter what the sex was marvelous.

**A Little Info **

**In 2004, French exports to Switzerland were down 3.6% compared with 2003. On the other hand, imports increased by 12%, due in particular to an increase in Swiss medico-surgical equipment purchases in France.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. **

**Warning Switzerland x France**

"Mm. What do you want France?" Switzerland asked huskily and his length on France's chest rubbing teasingly.

"You inside my mouth." France moaned and he felt Switzerland's hand cupping his bottom firmly.

"Yes, but What are you?" Switzerland asked softly and moved his manhood to the shoulder area.

"Your little slut." France purred and he felt Switzerland's length near his lips.

"Good answer, France. Now suck me off." Switzerland said firmly and France's lips opened eagerly taking it all inside his mouth. He moaned lewdly as he felt France's talented tongue and mouth bringing him slowly to climax. Switzerland felt France's hands on his bottom groping and fingers teasing his entrance as he came inside of France's mouth. He heard France's nosy slurping and swallowing it all feeling the tongue doing a double check for anything remaining.

Switzerland moved in and out of France's mouth as if it was the entrance instead of being the mouth. Afterwards he exited out of France's mouth and then smirked slightly at him.

"Now spread your legs like the little slut you are France." Switzerland stated flatly and he looked between France's legs looking at the hard length.

"Oh, Yes Swiss. Gladly for you." France moaned and he opened up his legs. Enjoying the feel of Switzerland's soft lips and hot mouth suckling him off. He felt wonderful and Switzerland's slicked fingers prepare France. France groaned in loss of feeling Switzerland's mouth surrounding his manhood, but then moaned in pleasure. After all it was replaced by something better and that something being Switzerland's throbbing length.

"Harder, Swiss. Ugh, faster and fill me up with your juices." France begged shameless and he loved it when Switzerland was roughly entering him. He moaned loudly as Switzerland came over and over again inside of him.

"Hah, you are still so tight." Switzerland moaned lewdly as he begun moving again inside of France and his hands toying with France's cold nipples.

**A Little Info **

**In 2004, French exports to Switzerland were down 3.6% compared with 2003. On the other hand, imports increased by 12%, due in particular to an increase in Swiss medico-surgical equipment purchases in France.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You for reviewing. Reviews are my fuel. **

**Warning France x Switzerland. Cross Dressing Switzerland. **

"I'm in the mood to be fucked." Switzerland said bluntly and France smiled cheerfully for he has been waiting for this chance. He eyed lustfully at what Switzerland was wearing which was a little black skirt and a white tank top along with noticing there was no underwear.

"You look beautiful." France purred as he had his hands on Switzerland's thighs and feeling them tenderly. He smiled softly when Switzerland's cheeks turned a faint pink color and France lifted the skirt up along with spreading those legs. His tongue licked Switzerland's hole and he had his hand wrapped around the semi hard length.

"Ngh, So dirty." Switzerland moaned quietly and it became louder when France's tongue fully went inside. He wiggled and leaned more into that talented tongue his legs opening more which gave France more access. Switzerland could not decide whether to lean more towards the tongue or to the hand.

"France. I want it inside now. I want it hard and rough." Switzerland managed to say and he felt France pulling away.

"Of course, my little pretty Swiss." France said lewdly and his manhood quickly entered inside of Switzerland, but he moved slowly.

"Faster you damn frog. I'm not a delicate flower." Switzerland moaned and he managed to give France a glare.

"Mm, Of course." France stated cheerfully and he begun thrusting harder into him.

"Fuck me harder." Switzerland groaned loudly and his legs were spreading out further. France's hand wrapped around the hard length and his thumb teasing the tip until it started dripping out liquid. Switzerland moaned eagerly as France's thrusts turned harder, rougher, and faster along with the hand that was stroking his manhood.

"You are so eager and willing. Mm and so tight too." France moaned and he felt Switzerland climax on his hand. France came inside of Switzerland and some of it spilled outside of the hold, but neither one of them cared at all.

"Mm, Next time can I lick your nipples and finger you along with stroking your length." France muttered and Switzerland rolled his eyes.

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. **

"France, Time for some punishment." Switzerland said calmly and France paled slightly for he had a feeling that Switzerland wanted to use gun play on him.

"Lick the barrel of this gun." Switzerland purred and he smirked at France.

"Is it loaded?" France asked quietly and knowing Switzerland more than likely that gun is loaded.

"Just lick it." Switzerland stated firmly and he straddled France's hips making sure to rub his manhood up against France's.

"Fine." France muttered and then his tongue came out to lick the barrel of the gun. Switzerland watched as France licked every inch of the gun and it made his lower regions hard. He decided to put some of the gun into France's mouth and begun moving it in a fast pace. Switzerland smirked as salvia run down France's lips and he used his left hand to grope France on the bottom several times.

"Mm." France moaned lewdly as he took more of the gun inside of mouth and then Switzerland took the gun out replacing it with his fingers. France greedily licked and suckled on Switzerland's slender fingers making them slick with salvia.

"You are such a slut." Switzerland moaned in pleasure and then took away his fingers. He moved his body off of France and had it where his length was close to France's eager lips. Switzerland moaned softly and he moved in France's mouth enjoying the warm of it. France did not choke and his hand was on Switzerland's tight bottom. His fingers toying with Switzerland's hole and he enjoyed doing this to him. He felt Switzerland coming and France did not leave a drop behind. Switzerland's face was flushed and he moved into fingers.

"This is suppose to be punishment for you." Switzerland managed to say and then he pulled away from France. Switzerland three fingers slipped inside of France and moved them teasingly.

"You best get ready, France." Switzerland purred and he smirked at France.

"It's not loaded, right?" France asked in a somewhat worried voice and he was not given a reply. Switzerland moved the gun and caressed it onto France's length slowly watching as France moaned along with the legs eagerly parting. He smiled in amusement and France's juices spilled all over the gun. Switzerland brought the gun to his own lips and he slowly licked away the juices watching as France looked on with lustful eyes.

"I have prepared you enough." Switzerland stated calmly and he moved his fingers out of France.

"Please tell me it is not loaded." France said and his eyes were wide. Switzerland just smiled and he moved the gun to tease France's hole while listening to the moans of pleasure.

"You are a slut, but for now you are my slut." Switzerland commented lightly and then moved the gun inside of France. The thrusts of the gun was fast and it left France breathlessly moaning not able to think of much of anything. Switzerland's left hand was stroking France's manhood and his thumb teasing the tip without mercy. France did not really stand a chance against Switzerland.

"I need you inside." France moaned in a needy voice and he looked at Switzerland's blank eyes.

"A gun is just fine for you right now." Switzerland stated causally and then sped up the pace even more. France moaned loudly and he leaned into the gun.

"My point exactly." Switzerland said smoothly and he brought France to climax.

"Do you use a gun to—" France tried to ask, but it was just too much for him at the moment.

"Yes, I use it to masturbate and fuck myself with it." Switzerland stated bluntly and he watched as France's cheeks turned red. "Sometimes it is loaded, but other times it is not."

Switzerland moved the gun out of France and he heard a sound.

"Do not faint. I will show you something good if you do not faint." Switzerland commented lightly and then he fired the gun towards the sound.

"It was loaded." France whispered and his eyes were wide, but he forced himself not to faint for Switzerland promised to show him something good.

"Don't touch me, but just watch." Switzerland said calmly and then he moved the gun between his legs having it rub on his own length. France's cheeks were slightly pink and he had a feeling that he shall see what Switzerland also uses that gun for besides firing it at others or using it on others.

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel.**

**Cross Dressing Switzerland.**

France was ashamed to say that he did in fact faint and Switzerland refused to talk to him for a week. He sighed heavily and then walked into his bedroom, but then France looked up with wide eyes when he heard Switzerland speak.

"France, You better make it up to me. Fuck me and I might forgive you." Switzerland stated bluntly and then motioned for France to come closer.

"I will make it very pleasurable." France purred and he quickly undressed himself. Switzerland laid back down and France eagerly lifted the shirt up revealing hard pink nipples. His tongue darted onto the right one and begun swirling around teasingly. Switzerland gripped the bed sheets and opened up his legs more for France's left hand was stroking it slowly along with having his thumb caressing his tip.

"Fuck." Switzerland moaned lewdly as he felt France's right hand on his bottom and feeling those three fingers slipping inside of him. France moved his tongue to the left nipple and his fingers increased their pace inside of Switzerland's entrance.

"Faster and harder you damn frog." Switzerland groaned loudly and then he moaned loudly while coming on France's left hand.

"So very eager." France purred and he glanced down at Switzerland's nipples that were covered in his saliva. His left hand moved away from Switzerland's harden length and then moved his fingers out.

"I will take you hard and fast just like how you love it." France said lewdly as he moved his manhood between Switzerland's legs and then quickly thrusted inside of him.

"Fuck me harder." Switzerland moaned eagerly and his legs spread out more.

"As you wish Swissy." France purred and he begun thrusting harder while groping Switzerland's tight bottom.

"Ugh, Deeper and make it spill over." Switzerland managed to say and he arched up in wanting to feel more of France's length his legs wrapped around France's hips. "I want it so much and if you stop I will fucking fire at your sorry ass."

"You are still so tight." France moaned in pleasure and he felt very luck to be inside of Switzerland.

"Just fuck me until I'm sore. Afterwards just suck on my manhood until I can't come anymore and I don't care if your damn throat is sore. In the end I will suck on your length until my throat is sore and you can't come in my hot mouth anymore." Switzerland moaned lewdly and he looked at France with lustful eyes.

"Mm, As you wish Swiss." France managed to say and they both groaned as France came inside of Switzerland.

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
